The Fanon Hub Wikia
Welcome to My Fanon Wikia, We have; Sonic, Mario, Pokemon, Zelda, Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball Z, Neo Reality (New Concept) and More! Rules Rule time! No Racial Slurs - You can swear like, Fuck, Shit, Crap, Bitch, Bastard and more, but none of those racial slurs. No NSFW Content - Nothing that is Not Safe For Work, Pornagraphy, And anything R-Rated. Cept Swearin and shit. No Page Griefing - Destroying other's pages will NOT be tolerated. No Asking for Admin - Just Don't. No using character w/o permission - If you use a character without permission and it is uncovered... you're in deep shit. Featured User Lunari64 has won Featured User! Interview Question #1: When and Why did you start a wikia account? Answer #1: I started a wikia account back in april of last year. I saw the SFW, and thought my fanon character would at least have a fighting chance and get noticed. So, I made an account, made some friends, and before I knew it, here I was! Question #2: Why do you have such a passion for Roleplaying? Answer #2: Roleplaying? Tough question. I suppose, it's because you put yourself in a different situation, in someone else's shoes, being able to practically live out any fantasy scenario you want to. In other words, if you can imagine it, you can roleplay it. Question #3: When did you first Get into Sonic? Answer #3: I first got into Sonic when I got SSB4, and found myself getting a lot of Sonic Character trophies. I still remember, my first one was Silver. So, I looked up some sonic stuff, and before I knew it, I was a fan. Question #4 What are your Top 3 Fandoms? Answer #4: Top 3? Oh god, that's a hard one. Um.... 1.Sonic 2.Pokemon 3. Undertale...? Final Question: Final Question: What is your Favorite Roleplay from Any Fandom, or in Real Life (Like the classic backyard-dorks roleplaying castles and shiz), You've ever Roleplayed? Final Answer: Hero's Destiny 4. It was big, it was epic, it introduced some of my favorite characters of mine, and it was all around a lot of fun. That concludes the Interview, Join us Next Time! Featured Article Ion won! Interview namespace=Roleplay category=Free_Join_Roleplays shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false count=10 Question #1: Gavin, When and How did you come up with Ion? Answer #1: I was about 14, at first he really had no meaning, he did not match his name, but as I went to improve him I had the idea about atomic energy and how epic it would be. Question #2: Ion, why did you fall for Corta? Answer #2: Ion: Blame Gavin for that Damn it ion Question #3: Gavin, Why did you make Ion a Hero? Answer #3: well it was what I Thought of before hand, I really cant remember why though. Question #4: Gavin, Why did you give Ion a Keyblade in his first design? Answer #4: that is a weird one... Too much Influence, idk what got over me Final Question: Ion, How did you become a God? Gavin, WHY did you make him a God? Final Answer: Ion: Training bitch well... its to keep up with nick... apparently Fails every time BONUS QUESTION!: Ion and Gavin, How do you feel about the upcoming Nick vs. Ion 2? BONUS ANSWER!: wait wut Ion: shit. That concludes the interview! Join us Next Time!Category:Browse